


Marry Me?

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Then Anthony is back in front of him and he’s brandishing a baseball – he’s brandishing the baseball.





	

-z-

 

They’re both sticky from the champagne and the beer and the sweat and they’re tripping over each other to get back into hotel room.  They pull each other’s clothes off, hating the amount of time even that takes because it’s time wasted when they could be kissing.

And suddenly Anthony is pulling back and starts digging into the bag he’s dropped at the door.

“The hell are you doing?” Kris snaps, rubbing himself.

Then Anthony is back in front of him and he’s brandishing a baseball – he’s brandishing _the_ baseball.  The one that he used to just win them the World-fucking-Series.

“Marry me?” he asks.

“Are you proposing to me with the game winning ball?” Kris asks, because this is exactly what Rizz would do, but they’ve definitely been drinking and this definitely has to be a dream.

“Of course,” Anthony says, holding the ball out more forcefully.  “Please just tell me if you want to marry me?”

Kris immediately takes the ball with one hand and puts his hand on the back of Anthony’s neck and pulls him in for a deep and dirty kiss.  “Yes, Anthony, _yes_.”

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
